Guardians of Chaos
The Guardians of Chaos are warriors that can be humans, demigods, nymph, and even monsters. Each guardian has sworn loyalty to the Protogenos Chaos , to join the Void. The guardians can be men or women of virtually any race, even monsters. Each of them were found by Chaos during a moment of chaos or despair and given a new purpose, becoming immortal as long as they don't break their vows. Description The Guardians of Chaos are gifted with god-like physical capabilities and stealth skills, possess eternal youth as long as they don't die in battle or break their vows of protecting the Flow, and sometimes having the honor of speak with Chaos itself. They protect anyone that needs, even monsters. They are completely independent of one another, but sometimes the guardians can help each other to achieve a common goal. Sometimes, they also may even fight each other when their goals conflict. They are however sworn to be a Guardian and to be an eternal protector of Chaos. Because of this, many of the Guardians are often considered strangers and of chaotic nature, like their own origin - the Chaos itself. The true consequences of breaking the Chaos' Oath isn't known. According to Chaos itself, the fate of those who break the Oath is worse than the fate reserved to who break a oath upon the River Styx, and even the gods, titans and protogenoi will be doomed if a oath upon the Chaos' name is broken. Known Guardians *Ethan Milani da Fiore, lieutenant of Chaos. Oath If someone wants to become a Guardian, he must recite the oath and accept the Ordeal of Chaos. Once Chaos accepts the oath, it is binding and the Guardian must live by it for the rest of his days. Like Chaos itself, the nature of the oath is difficult to understand, because Chaos don't demands nothing of the Guardians, but that they live in "their own way". It can be interpreted in different ways, and the Guardians will live according to this way, without no real goal besides protecting "the Flow" and the own nature of the chaos. Once a Guardian, even the gods cannot force the Guardian to do anything. Abilities and Items The Guardians have a dark aura and are much stronger, faster, and more stealth than the average demigod, nymph, humans and monsters, as they were described as running "as fast as a gunshot" and as punching "as hard as a train". They carry different weapons, usually being made of Stygian Iron. All of them have daggers made out of Stygian Iron and the characteristic robes of the Guardians, with a chainmail and a long black cloak. They often carry swords, bows and darts, and most uncommonly heavy weapons, as battleaxes and warhammers. They are eternally young unless their break the oath. Is unknown the consequences of breaking the oath, but is described as a fate worse than the Tartarus. While they cannot die from natural causes (illnesses, age, etc.), they can be killed. They also carry the most iconic weapon of the Guardians of Chaos: the Hidden Blade. It consisted a retractable blade made out of a unknown metal, usually in conjunction with a protective bracer. As such, the blade could be discreetly extended or retracted, making it a valuable, yet stealthy piece of apparatus. Sometimes, they can be seen with some animal, usually a hellhound. Trivia *While the material of the Hidden Blade is unknown, the Guardians usually call it Chaotic Silver. *Sometimes, they can serve an olympian god or another divine being at the same time, but Chaos doesn't looks caring. Category:Groups Category:Immortals